


You Play, You Pay

by APastandFutureNerd, Nicestofthedamned



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Altered canon, Alternate Universe, Bachelor Auction, Canon Divergence, Crack, F/M, Financial Dom Undertones, Fluff, Foot Massage, Hannibal eats fast food, Hannibal gets a little bit Genghis Khan, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sassy Will, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, We Die Like Men, Winston is a good boy, don’t take it too seriously, foot worship, hannibal season 2, light Dom/sub tones, poor hannibal, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APastandFutureNerd/pseuds/APastandFutureNerd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/pseuds/Nicestofthedamned
Summary: Takes place in S2 with Will out of the BSHCI & Hannibal dating Alana. Alana signs Will up for a charity bachelor auction. Hannibal buys him as a date. The date suggested in the profile read by the auctioneer is for Will to cook dinner for his date & a foot massage. Hannibal wants just what was advertised (if not more).
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Alana Bloom, Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 78





	1. Alana’s Idea of Reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This story is set in season 2, roughly around Yakimono. We made some changes to make it work. For example, Will hasn’t used Matthew Brown to kill Hannibal in this fic or this wouldn’t have worked out in our case. We thought of another role for Matthew.
> 
> We hope you enjoy this story!
> 
> AshTheFannibal & APastAndFutureNerd
> 
> P.S. Kudos are flowers, comments are chocolate.

After a long and hazardous day at work and chores, Alana finally slumped onto the soft crimson-red leather couch. She contemplated the recent events leading to the release of Will from the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane while sipping from a glass of beer wine and lounging on the couch.Her gaze found the setting sun outside, but she found herself unable to appreciate the beauty of the evening sky. She swirled the glass absentmindedly in her hands and placed it down on the glass table, remembering Will’s disappointed gaze when finding out two days ago she was dating Hannibal. Alana felt she owed Will something as his life had been completely wrecked by the wrong accusations of Jack and her. He had no job and was completely alone now after everyone he knew had built up some distance. And Beverly was dead. Will had not even answered her last messages, which was slightly worrying. 

The best was for Will to find someone to relate to and start a completely new life far away from Jack and the FBI. He deserved a brand new start with a new job and a partner who would support and love him unconditionally. But how could she convince Will to just do that? Jack was a master of persuasion to keep Will chasing murderers.

There needed to be something. 

But _what_?

Applesauce whined and nudged her leg. Alana blinked once or twice when she felt something pressing against her legs, then came back to reality. “Alright, you got me. Let's go out”, she said in a cooing voice to her dog. She got up, and Applesauce followed her to the coat rack, watching how she put on her shoes and her coat. 

Maybe a walk could give her just the right idea anyway. Fresh air would do her some good anyway and stimulate her tired brain. Enough relaxing on the couch. She didn’t want to become a couch potato anyway.

“Come, Applesauce,” she said to her dog and smiled. Applesauce obeyed and wagged her tail. She grabbed her car keys, her bag with a bottle of pepper spray (she had gotten paranoid thanks to Gideon), then walked to her car. A park, some ten miles away, was still open for the public for an hour. Down where she lived, there were only houses and roads. 

Alana envied Will for his natural surroundings. The part of Georgetown in which she lived was not as peaceful and natural as Wolf Trap. She always had to drive a bit to find a bit of nature and a green spot to walk with the dog. But if things would be stable with Hannibal, Baltimore wouldn’t be that great either. She sighed. Well, what you wouldn’t do for love.

On the way to her favourite park, Alana noticed a flashing advert sign on the right side of the road, announcing the next season of a charity bachelor show. 

Alana’s lips curled up in a smile when she saw it. That was the idea if she couldn’t get Will to date the usual way. She would have to look for an auction in Virginia or Baltimore. But she needed to talk to him first and built off his resistance and odd resentments. 

She remembered a flyer with silver lettering advertising a bachelor auction at the pet store. It was a charity event for a local rescue. The popularity of the show must have sparked an interest in having a local auction. Applesauce wouldn’t mind a trip to her favorite store. She would be especially excited to pick out a new tug rope toy. She was a playful girl that went through plenty of her favorite toys. It would allow Alana to check out the details on the flyer and to get some dog cookies to take for Will’s pack when he stopped by to talk with him.

The park was fairly busy for a weekday evening. The beautiful day had inspired quite a few people to get some much needed fresh air. She strolled along with Applesauce out in front, investigating every leaf or blade of grass along their path. Her fingers moved hesitantly over the contact list before she hit Will’s name and pecked out a quick message to see if he’d be up for letting Applesauce visit with his dogs. The reply came as they were coming around the end of the walking trail. 

When Alana pulled up for their visit, Will was sitting on the porch surrounded by his pack until Buster and Applesauce made eye contact. The little dog bounded towards his friend, and she looked up to Alana as if to ask permission. When none came, she trotted off towards the porch where the other dogs were gathered. 

“I’m missing them too. I brought treats, is it too close to their dinner?” Alana asked. Will shook his head no and brought his hand up to the back of his neck. He was more than ready to get to the barbershop. The longer length caused his throat to itch, but at least that discomfort was very easily remedied. He had other troubles that he wasn’t sure how or even if they could be fixed. Alana opened the wrapper and soon had all of the dogs sitting pretty waiting patiently. They had learned that this was their best bet to get treats as quickly as possible. 

“They respond pretty well to you.” Will smiled. “I hope they were this good the entire time.”  
“They were good boys and girls. It just broke my heart for Winston to search for you, but he is a very good boy.” Alana let her voice lift into the cooing voice that she used for the dogs. 

Will couldn’t help but wonder if Hannibal had cooked sausages for Applesauce as he had his dogs when he checked in on them for him. A shiver worked its way through him, and he pushed his shaky fingers into white fur with light brown ticking in it. Applesauce welcomed the pet and pushed her nose into his hand and lapped at it while smacking the air with her excited tail. 

“I worry about you out here, Will.” Alana sat beside him. “You don’t have to worry about me, Alana. Since I’ve come home, I’ve had some of the best days that I’ve had in quite some time. It’s all clear now. Maybe I’ll start a dog sanctuary. I have the space for it; now I have the time as well”, Will replied.“That would be much better for your soul. There’s a Gala for one of the rescues coming up. Maybe it would be the right opportunity to network and be around animal lovers.“ Alana suggested.

Will let out a little laugh. “You’re trying to make up for rejecting me because of your professional curiosity, aren’t you?” He bowed down to sift his hand through the fur of Winston, who bashed his head against his palm. 

Alana bit on her bottom lip, knowing Will was partially right.

“No, it’s not about my conscience only,” she said with a frown and concerned look at the bitterness in Will’s face. “I really wish for you to be happy and loved. By someone else who is not a psychiatrist with a professional curiosity about you.”

“And you think you have found happiness with Hannibal?” Will asked back, raising his eyebrows a little. 

“He’s dangerous, Alana.”

“Will, don’t start with this again. Hannibal and I are not responsible for whatever happened to you. The Ripper will be brought to justice, but Hannibal is not the one you should blame.”

Will rolled his eyes but said nothing, deciding not to start a fight with Alana again. He was actually done with all that shit and Hannibal and just wanted to forget everything.

“Whatever.”

A short silence followed in which Alana considered leaving.

“Well, I just wanted to check in,” Alana said and stood up from the chair. “I understand your need to gather yourself again after the mess, and I don’t want to be a burden. I also understand that a friendship with me is now difficult for you.”

Will rose to his feet as well.

“Oh, please don’t, Alana,” he said. 

“I could use a friend,” He sighed. “I’m sorry. There’s still so much to process. I have been months in this prison and not so sure who I am anymore.”

Will gave her a tense smile. “Do you want coffee?”

And perhaps the auction was a good idea after all just to make Hannibal’s persistent visits and calls stop, make him frustrated with his attempts to turn him into a killer, and Alana sees who she’s dealing with. Will really could use a break and some stability. He didn’t want to deal anymore with the Ripper. 

Alana smiled. “Yeah, sure.”

Will walked into the kitchen and worked at his old yet still fully functional coffee maker. He walked back with the mugs, his dogs trailing behind him and giving him the puppy stare and pitiful whines because they wanted to have some snacks.  
He ignored them as they had already gotten their sausages from Alana. 

Will and Alana sat down in the armchairs, holding the mugs with the steaming coffee in their hands. 

“Now tell me about this auction thing .”


	2. Who Wants to Date Will Graham?

When Alana and Hannibal arrived, the seats in the auditorium were filling rather quickly. In the lobby, there were tables on either side of the main walkway that homed gift baskets for the silent auction. Hannibal did not want to shuffle in at the last minute and try to squeeze in somewhere, stepping across others to find a vacant seat. When Alana stopped at the third basket, he realized he was going to have to find places for them as his date clearly wanted to do some shopping. 

“I’ll go and secure us seats, come when you’re ready.” She lifted a hand to protest and offered to go with him, but he dusted her wrist with kisses that shot a low current of electricity through her body. She was smitten. However, just below the surface, she still felt the sting of guilt. She felt guilty about what had happened to bring her and Hannibal together. She marked her name down on a basket of grooming products for Applesauce and then followed the crowd into the auditorium to find Hannibal. 

A hand reached for her, and she barely felt the light touch on her shoulder but turned to see Will. She nearly didn’t recognize him. He had gotten his unruly curls cut since she had last seen him. They still had plenty of body to them, they had just been tamed. He was in a black suit with a white shirt and a grey silk tie. Seeing her friend looking confident brought a pure smile to her face and into her pale eyes. 

“You look incredible, Will. Are you excited?” Alana gushed.

“I’m… hopeful that this at least won’t end badly.” 

“Of course not, you’re going to have a great time tonight and on your date.”

“I have to get back to the bachelor lounge and wait my turn, I just wanted to see you and tell you hi before it got started.”

Alana reached out and squeezed Will’s shoulder before filing in with the rest of the crowd. Hannibal had found a pair of aisle seats about halfway towards the stage. 

“I saw Will on the way in. This is going to be good for him.” Alana whispered into his ear as she took her seat.

“Do you think so? You don’t believe this is too much pressure after just reentering society? “

Alana’s face tensed, and worry rushed through her, but then she thought of how enthusiastic Will had been during their talk about the auction along with his look tonight. She felt that he was in the same line of thinking that she was. She and Will both thought this was going to be a lovely evening for him. 

“He seemed ready to get out there and start dating.” 

She was unable to read the resentment he hid behind the adoring smile that he shot at his girlfriend. The thought of anyone assisting Will in a fresh start caused the cord in his stomach to tighten and nearly snap. 

Will was _his_ alone. It would be a shame if he wasted his potential with someone else than him. Alana was now a problem. He had begun an affair with her because he didn’t want Will to start a relationship with her. Hannibal wondered how he should auction without her noticing. He had secretly filled out a registration file that confirmed his participation and hid the information material with the bachelors under his chair. It was too late to back out. But he would do it and accept her displeasure. There was no way that anyone else would get a date with his Will. Sometimes you have to go for it.

“May I have your attention, please?” The host of the bachelor auction called into the microphone in front of him to get the attention of the audience, which was chattering avidly in their seats. “The bachelor auction is about to begin at any time.” 

The audience fell silent, and the spotlight on the stage went on. Every guest was allowed some time to shine on stage and tell something from their lives - what jobs and hobbies they had and what they liked best about their pets. Everyone was paired with one of their dogs. No more than one dog was allowed. One by one, they introduced themselves, and the host asked them some questions and told them to give a little speech on why they should be dated. 

Hearing the interviews and the laughter of the host, Will cringed. He despised crowds, for Alana had told him nothing about the interview on stage. The waiting made him itchy. He was going to be one of the last guests as he was one of the last to join the auction. The waiting room emptied as each of the participants stepped forward and left the others to themselves. Will’s heartbeat fast and left him sweating.

He petted Winston for comfort, and Winston wove himself between Will’s legs, tangling his leash. Through his nervous fit, Will got his leash-free, and when his name was called, he froze for a moment. This wasn’t mandatory, Will would back out and go home. No one would punish him for backing out. Then he looked at Winston’s face and saw the big picture. He was going to help raise money for animals in need. He would find someone and be happy for the rest of his life. Screw his fucked up mind games. 

His feet carried him to the stage without him really giving it much thought. His legs shook slightly as he and Winston walked out to the center stage. 

“Hello Bachelor number twenty-six, why don’t you introduce yourself and your adorable friend here.”

“Hi, my name is Will, this is Winston. “

“Alright,” the young host said to the audience with a broad, artificial grin on his face. “Let’s give it up for Will!” 

All bidders in the audience applauded and cheered mostly. But one of them, a young man with short brown hair and cold, predatory blue-green eyes, stood from the seat and grinned manically. “Aren’t you the Will Graham that has been in the papers? The FBI agent that went mad?” There was a curious and also a slightly enthusiastic and obsessive expression on his face - almost admiring and reverend. The audience fell silent, and anxious groans as well as muttering echoed in the auditorium.

Will rolled his hands into fists and tried to block out the faces in the crowd. Don’t look at them, he told himself. His heartbeat was as loud as a drum. He felt taken back to the time when he had been in court, and everyone gaped at him, wanting to tear him apart in the courtroom like predators would do to their prey. Now he regretted that he had given Alana his ok. 

“Keep reading the article. I was acquitted”, Will snarled at the curious bidder and creepy man, growing angrier with every second he lingered on the stage.

His heart stopped when he recognised the face of the man. Wasn’t he the nurse Matthew from the Baltimore Stats Hospital for the Criminally Insane? A realisation struck him suddenly. The bailiff killer... It was him.Will’s mouth went dry He should have given him up to Jack instead of leaving him alone. 

Winston snuggled closer to him in comfort and pressed his head against his knees, feeling his owner was very agitated and stirred up. He was a brilliant dog. 

“Good boy,” Will murmured and ruffled through his fur, making Winston whine a bit. 

“Would you sit down again, please ?” The host asked the curious man, Matthew Brown, with a frown on his face, then looked to the door where security guards were standing, just in case something went wrong. Noticing the audience, including Alana and Hannibal giving him some somewhat disapproving stare, the man sat down again. Still, he kept his obsessed gaze fixed at Will the whole time. Will noticed the burning glare and avoided his eyes as well as he could , letting his eyes roam through the room.

His eyes then finally found Alana...and the person next to him. _Hannibal_. He grew even more furious. His stomach clenched together in his wrath, nausea overwhelmed him. She dared to bring Hannibal Lecter with her? Jealousy stirred up inside him. No, this was wrong on so many levels. Winston tugged at the dog leash again, tearing Will from his thoughts again.

The host broke the awkward silence again.

“Is something the matter?” He asked to lighten up the mood.

“Uhm, no,” Will replied. “Just keep it going.”

“Certainly. It is nice to meet you, WIll and Winston”, he replied airily, giving him a wide smile. “So, tell me more about yourself.”

Will wasn’t going to stand on this stage and tell them that he was currently unemployed due to his ex therapist framing him for murder and that he was just released from the hospital for the criminally insane. That the audience was already aware of thanks to the man in the second row.

“ As you all know, I work with the FBI. When I’m not working, I like to fish and spend time with my pack. Winston is one of the strays that has joined my family. “

The host nodded and asked him, “What do you like most about Winston?”

“Everything, he is such a joy, and he plays well with all of the other dogs. From day one, it was just like he had come home to us and always belonged there. “ Will responded, looking down at the adoring eyes that looked up at him.

“He certainly has a lot of love in his eyes for you, Will. What do you have to offer a date?”

“Being a pet owner takes a lot of time and dedication. I'd like to spoil someone that doesn't often take time for themselves. I'll cook dinner, and we can talk while I massage your feet and show you how it is to have a partner that understands your relationship with your animal or animals even."

Will walked over to the end of the line and felt the pressure on him dissipate as he blended in with the other bachelors and bachelorettes. Winston sniffed and checked out the dogs in line with them. 

With so many others going before him, he worried if there would be bidders for him. How humiliating would it be to stand up there with Winston and not even secure an opening bid? Will looked off to the side of the stage, it wasn't too late to step out of the line and go home. He turned back to the audience and others in line around him and was determined to see this through. 

One of the men in front of him had a Golden Retriever mix at his side. He heard the man call her "Eve." Eve was a curious girl that kept pulling at her purple leash to get closer to Winston. They touched noses and passed the time in line together. 

Will let him think of a world in which he and Winston had such a friend as Eve and her caregiver. Not him in particular. For one thing, Will had never entertained the idea of dating a man. It wasn’t as if he had made an active choice to not date men, or to not consider dating men, it just hadn’t occurred to him. For a moment, he imagined life with him and Alana. Applesauce would blend right in with the rest of the pack, as she already had. Most importantly, his friend would be safe from the malevolent forces of Hannibal Lecter. 

But who was he to tell her what to do? She was stubborn and determined, not ready to believe the truth at all. He was curious as well to see what she would do if she found out her lover was a killer.

The line was shrinking as they moved along towards their moments of truth. If Alana had wanted a life where she and Applesauce were part of his more intimately, then he would not be here right now. They would probably be at home, on their front porch, where his lips would slot against hers in the ghost of Hannibal’s kisses. He couldn’t make her see it, all he could do is offer what he had witnessed.

Alana grinned at Will’s appearance at center stage with Winston. Her friend appeared nearly happy to be there. Winston was swishing the sandy floof of a tail in the air with excitement. The opening bidding had started, and a woman that looked to be college-aged put in the first bid on an evening with Will. Hannibal’s eyes cut to the right to lay eyes on her. He intended to win the date with Will, but he wasn’t going to step in until the first wave of bidders had priced him out of their own budget. Will was priceless, let this naive girl think that she could have something as rare and precious as Will. 

Two other bachelors were introduced, but Hannibal had only eyes for his precious Will, who gave him the death stare when waiting next to the stage. Bachelors lined up, their names, numbers were pinned to the wall behind them. 

“Attention, please! It’s time for the votes!” The host shouted into the microphone. “Now, we’re getting to the most exciting part of the auction!”

He walked to the bachelors and bachelorettes next to the stage. 

“Who is going to make the most money tonight? Who will win the date?” The host smiled at the candidates. “Will it be the charming lady Sarah from Alexandria here or our brave FBI agent Will Graham from Wolf Trap, Virginia?”

Will could have murdered the host at this moment, but he was just being reintroduced to society, so he had to keep calm and give his best to put up a fake smile. Besides, it would have made Hannibal proud if he killed and continued his becoming - nope, that was not going to happen. 

The audience gave them polite applause. The host waited until it had abated. “Good. Let’s start with the bidding.” He looked into the audience. “Please choose your bachelor and bachelorette of choice who have deserved a date, in your opinion, using the information sheets.” He holds out a small folder with all the information on the bachelors and bachelorettes on it into the air. It was a beautiful shiny golden folder. 

There is rustling and some noise in the audience as they all take out the folder they had been handed by the volunteer staff in advance.

Hannibal didn’t do that as he was officially merely a spectator. He had to maintain appearances until the last minute of the auction. His decision had already been made, and he had filed the sheet with Will Graham’s name on it in the break. He had a backup sheet just in case someone else would be quicker. 

The host continued, placing the folder aside. “You have fifteen minutes until we start with the auction. We will be on a break now.”

With these words, the host left the stage. 

“I am excited who is going to win,” Alana tells Hannibal with a smile. “And if Will actually has a chance.” She sighs. “But it seems the audience is prejudiced already thanks to that man.”

Hannibal faked a smile and squeezed her hand reassuringly. “This is the nature of an auction. Unpredictable until the end. If I were you, I wouldn’t worry so much. Don’t underestimate Will.”

Alana shrugged and got up, feeling a little itchy. “Maybe you’re right. Fancy a drink?” She asks him with a teasing smile.

Hannibal declined politely. “No, thank you. “

“Nothing’s fancy enough for you, eh?”She laughed. 

“I’m afraid, yes.” 

She winked and walked out of the row.

When she left, Hannibal shifted his gaze to the wall. The bachelors and bachelorettes were mingling and talking except Will, who took care of Winston and walked towards a door leading outside.

He inhaled deeply. Soon this charade would be over, and Will would be his. 

Winston led Will to the grass so that he could find the perfect patch of green for his potty break. Will was lost in a storm of anger and was relieved that Winston was leading him at this point. How could Alana be his friend and treat him like this? She didn’t want to date him because of her inability to stop studying him, but she was able to cozy up to the man who sent him to prison. She talked him into putting himself out here and then parades Hannibal around to watch the spectacle? Winston finished his business and then started to sniff out the grass around them. 

He could take Winston to the car and drive home. He could let all of the other dogs out and have some whiskey on the porch while being serenaded by the crickets and frogs. This wasn’t mandatory. Will also knew that leaving would show Hannibal that he had won, and it would make Alana see him as more broken than she did before. No, he was going to go inside, be looked over, and bid on (or not), and then he would go home. Will whistled and tilted his head towards the door. 

“Let’s go, Winston. We’re going back to the auction, buddy.” 

When Will came back onto the stage to take a seat, the intermission was still underway. He didn’t think that it had been fifteen minutes, but who knows. He hadn’t checked the time on the way out. The audience was still chatting and moving around from their seats, so he had some time. Curiosity pulled at his eyes like magnets and carried his gaze to the area where he had spotted Alana and Hannibal. 

Will let out a huff of disgust at the sight of Hannibal openly staring at him. Alana wasn’t there now, and he didn’t have to hide his fascination. His eyes were wide and darker brown than usual. Will wanted to spit in his face for having the audacity to show it here in the first place. Winston was sniffing noses with a Great Dane mix next to him. Will broke the eye contact with Hannibal but still felt the heated weight of it on his skin. 

Hannibal felt Will’s disgust and anger in his gaze. He held his gaze and did not yield until Will shifted his gaze away. What a shame, he mused that Will hadn’t used this anger yet. He was thoroughly surprised he hadn’t reacted when he had killed Beverly. He had expected retribution as Will had promised. Hannibal didn’t notice Alana had returned with a glass of champagne and orange juice to their seats. The host returned on the stage. A gong, like that of a school bell, indicated the end of the intermission.

“A penny for your thoughts?” Alana asked, sending him a curious glance and tearing him out of his sinister musings. She took a sip from her champagne and scrutinised him. 

Hannibal smiled. “I was already missing you,” he purred. Alana laughed. It was a shame, he thought, that it had to go down this way, this behavior was really not his style, but he would not let Will go, and have this opportunity go to waste. He needed to continue feeding the caterpillar.

A second gong resounded in the room, and soon the audience was back on their seats and awaiting the beginning of the auction. The host returned with the candidates on stage. 

“Got everything ready?” The host called in his breezy manner. “Decided on your favorite ?”

The audience cheered a loud “yes.” Except for Hannibal and Alana, they remained silent and waited until the noise abated.

“Great. Then let’s start the party!” The host shouted. 

“Your first bachelor for the night is Johnny. He is an accountant from St.Louis that volunteers with Bruno’s Wish Rescue. He was one of the first singles to sign up to be sent off on a date with a lucky winner. Johnny and his senior dog Clover are hoping to bring in some money to help Bruno’s Wish save more dogs than they did the previous year. Johnny, Clover? Come on up.

A tall, proud man wearing a grey suit walked up with his Weimaraner in a matching gray bow tie collar. His huge smile showed off gleaming white teeth and a neatly trimmed salt and pepper beard. 

“Johnny here is eager to take a date out for ice skating and wine tasting. Who is ready for a romantic evening on ice with this handsome rescue, Dad? We’re going to start the bidding off at $100. Do I have a bid for $100?” the host yells.

A few rows back from the stage, and to the right, a sign goes up and the host points. 

“We have $100, do I hear $125?” 

An arm covered in gold bangles shoots up with her bid sign.

“$125 is the bid, do we have $150?”

A gentleman in the back raises his arm, and the host claps.

“Alright, we’re on to $200. Who is going to skate hand in hand with Johnny?”

The woman in front with her bangles raises her sign again. 

Will feels his irritation wash over him again. People were going to toss numbers around to own his time, and Hannibal Lecter would be right there with a perfect view. Surely Alana knew that was a bad idea. 

“Will and Winston, please come on up.” the host’s voice burst into his space and shook Will from his thoughts. 

“We’re going to start the bid for dinner and a massage from Will at $100.”

Will looked out over the top of his glasses. He saw a sign go up in the front and then another a few rows back. He rubbed the fabric of Winston’s collar while the words rolled in and out of his ears. The bidding was moving up quickly, much to his surprise. The curious man from earlier held his sign high. 

“We’re up to $600 for this dinner and massage with Agent Graham. Do I hear $650?”

Will’s heart stopped in his chest and his blood boiled through his body when he saw a particular psychiatrist was raising his bidding sign.

“$650, do I have $700?” the host bounced across the stage, trying to make sure no one’s bid was looked over. 

Will was enraged. Hannibal was delighted and smitten with the look of fury in his Will’s troubled blue-green eyes. Others might see defeat and rejection. Hannibal sees potential. A devilish grin spreads across his face, and the lines at his eyes crinkle with joy. 

A person a few seats overshoots their sign up to bid at $700, and Hannibal thrusts his sign into the air, and this time Alana turns and gasps. 

“We have $750 from the gentleman in the plaid blazer here. $750, does anyone have a bid for $800 to save animals and have dinner cooked for you by this good looking FBI agent and his precious rescue pups?”

“Hannibal! What are you doing?” Alana snapped at him and took hold of his arm. 

“Alana, I have to repair the damage that Will and I have done to one another. He’s your friend too, surely you understand.” Hannibal said in response. 

Alana’s fair complexion heated up to a rosy bloom of humiliation as her boyfriend continued to bid for a date with their friend and his ex-patient, Will.

Another hand jolted up with a 1000 $ sign. The man holding this sign tilted his hand over his shoulder and stared at Hannibal. It was the man called Matthew Brown who had asked Will if he was that insane and unstable agent that had just gotten released from prison. 

Hannibal ignored Alana’s response and tugging at his sleeves, and his arm jolted back into the air again with a bid of 5000 $. 

The host saw that. “Woooow! 5000 dollars. You guys are amazing. Keep it up, keep it up!” His eyes flickered across the audience. “Is there anyone else bidding more than 5000 dollars for a date with Will Graham?”

The crazy man hesitated first but then put the sign into the air again. “10000 dollars.”

“Hannibal, stop,” Alana spat out in anger, her blue eyes glinting menacingly. “Stop that.”

Hannibal didn’t listen and kept going. This was now a battle between the younger man and Hannibal. It came to an end at 15 000 dollars, and it was Hannibal who won it. 

The man in the front row cast an angry look at him with his cold eyes, and Hannibal smirked back.

“Can you please stand up?” The host shouted as the audience applauded. Hannibal did as he was told, and Alana crossed her arms on her chest.

“I need some fresh air,” she told Hannibal in an icy tone and pushed herself through the aisles, her heels clicking on the floor, but Hannibal didn’t bother. 

On the stage, Will felt his world breaking down. His heart droned out the other noises right now. It hammered mercilessly in his chest. 

Of course, Hannibal had to keep playing that mind game. There was no escape from him as long as he was not imprisoned. And yet Will was curious about what this date would lead to, so he tried to repress his anger and smiled as politely as he could even though it didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

“Come on,” the host called, beckoning Hannibal to step forward. “Don’t be shy!”

Will was pretty sure Hannibal would love to kill the host after the auction for his despicable outfit and his demeanor. Hannibal struts forward, as elegant and feline as ever until he stood on the stage next to the host. The host stood in the middle between Hannibal and Will.

“What is your name?” The host asked curiously

“My name is Hannibal,” Hannibal replied, his lips curling up into a smile. 

A groan went through the audience. 

Will looked back to the nurse.

“Mine is Matthew, thank you. This guy here has framed him,” Matthew Brown with the cold blue eyes and the manic expression interjected in a loud voice. “At least that was what Graham said.”

Voices grew louder in the audience, and the host laughed nervously as the man walked up and approached the stage.  
“Please sit down, Mr.!”

“You don’t deserve him,” Matthew Brown hissed, his eyes glowing.

“Security!” The host called and looked at the entrance of the hall were two bored were standing, bored but attentive. 

From the back, some security guards came and grabbed the younger man by the arms and dragged him away. “He’s mine,” Matthew kept yelling. “There will be revenge, Dr. Lecter.”

Will just kept his eyes fixed on Hannibal, ignoring the mess happening. Hannibal held his gaze, his face smug and mask-like as always, but Will recognized triumph and victory in the maroon pools of darkness.

Rage and fury rose to the surface, making his stomach clench together and him burying his nails into the palm of his hand. The raised voices of the audience and the cheerful banter of the young host on the stage were muffled in Will’s ears, and he felt like was standing a hundred meters away, as if there was a veil between them. It felt surreal to him. 

He was torn out of his train of thoughts when the young host grabbed him by his shoulders with a concerned expression on his face. Will slowly tilted his gaze to him. “Are you ok?” He asked him with furrowed eyebrows. “We want to continue with the next person, so if you don’t mind leaving the stage, please,” the host whispered.

The host also gave Hannibal a sign to leave the stage, which he did. He strolled towards the emergency exit.

Disgusted by the invasion of his private space and the hot breath on his face, Will relented and put up another smile again, then waved back at the audience. As to Dr. Lecter. Well, there had to be a reckoning for destroying his life and now inserting himself into his life again and ruining his plans to withdraw from his grasp.

Will walked down with Winston, tugging a little bit too tightly at the leash, making Winston yelp and him bowing down gently to stroke his head. Ignoring everyone else, he then searched for his belongings, his coat which he had disposed of in the room behind the stage. 

Then he pushed open the emergency exit only to find Hannibal standing there, talking to Alana. They were talking with their voices being raised. 

“....completely rude. Shockingly rude again, Hannibal”, Alana yelled. Hannibal bore it with his stoic mask and calm behavior.

“Trust me, Alana, it’s only for Will’s best interest. It has only been one week since he got released from prison. And that man who had nearly outvoted me, wouldn’t have been good for him either. 

Stepping up behind them, Hannibal and Alana turned around and looked at him in surprise. Alana appeared guilty and fuming, her anger and resentment reached Will as well. He couldn’t exactly blame her. Hannibal seemed to be pleased with himself, though. 

“I am sorry it ended this way,” Alana spoke, with pursed lips, looking from Hannibal to Will. “Of course, you don’t have to go through with this date.”

"This was done for my best interest?" Will scoffed, raising his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Precisely," Hannibal replied, looking at Will. “Would you have preferred to end up with _that_ man who got escorted out of the room instead?” 

Will snorted and rolled his eyes. “No. And I think I might be grateful for that”, he spat out. 

Hannibal pulled his lips into a self-satisfied smirk. 

"But I honestly thought it was the patient that pays for therapy, Dr.Lecter. I'm not familiar with the concept of a therapist buying time with a patient. “

"You wouldn't give me a moment to discuss your therapy. You didn’t even pick up the phone”, Hannibal deflected smoothly. 

“15 000 dollars”, Will said, smiling cruelly. “Why are you so obsessed with me?”

Hannibal feigned innocence.

“I want to help you, Will. I always wanted to.”

Alana looked them over, and her anger swelled like a freshly lit fire. Will looked like he was ready to lunge at Hannibal, and her boyfriend appeared to welcome this higher level of rage that he had been stoking in Will.

"Tell me you two are not going through with this ridiculous idea," Alana asked with apparent hesitation, narrowing her eyes. 

Both Hannibal and Will turned to her slightly, almost at the same time. 

“Well, I don’t want to create a conflict between you both,” Will remarked calmly but with a sarcastic, biting tone in his voice, letting his eyes flicker from Hannibal to Alana. This was really awkward. Alana was clearly hurt and alarmed at the lack of embarrassment of Hannibal. 

“No,” Alana replied coolly. “Hannibal managed that on his own.” 

“Apparently, I missed something crucial between you both,” she continued, jealousy rolling from her lips.“Don’t bother about driving me home, Hannibal”, she told him with an icy smile. “I will call a cab.” 

“As you wish. I am sorry, Alana. It is not what you suspect it to be”, Hannibal began, but she lifted her hand dismissively as she walked away, her high heels clacking on the street. 

Will snickered. “I’ve really taken you for a smarter person, you know,” he sneered.“That is so disappointing from the Chesapeake Ripper.” 

Hannibal shrugged. “I am not worried about Alana. I can still make it up to her.” 

Winston yelped and tugged at the leash again, being impatient and needing his owner’s attention, and Will bent down to pet him. “We’re soon going home, buddy,” he murmured. 

“You’ve been a good boy today.”

He straightened his upper body again and scrutinized Hannibal with his cold blue eyes.

“We can make an appointment, “Will said to begin the negotiation. “But I won’t give you a foot massage or cook for you.”

Hannibal smiled back at him, ignoring his icy tone. You won’t do that _yet,_ he thought. But you will. And as to cooking, he was superior anyway. “Fair enough,” he replied kindly. “I don’t want to force you to do anything.”

Will let out a bitter laugh in disbelief at that comment. “Not anymore, Doctor.”

He turned around only to notice he hadn’t suggested a date for their appointment yet. 

“I will come to your home this Thursday evening at 7.30.”

Hannibal gave him a little, appreciating smile as a response. “Of course Good night, Will.”

Will didn’t say goodbye but immediately turned into the other direction, making way to his Volvo. 


	3. The Date with Hannibal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will arrives with dinner for him and Hannibal to share, and plenty of attitude for the Doctor.

After much deliberation, Hannibal decided on a pastel blue suit with an eggshell button-down and an eggshell tie as well. Will had sent him a message that he would be arriving with the dinner precooked. Hannibal felt cheated out of the experience of seeing Will cook, but that was the least of his concerns for the evening ahead. The fact that he had time one on one with his Will was more than he could expect. His nose was assaulted by the overwhelming scent of sweetmeats and barbecue sauce. It was an overpowering smell. Moments later, his worst fears were confirmed when the odor was followed by Will, who walked in carrying food containers.

Will looked good, though. He wore his best dress shirt, a salmon one, black slacks, and he had tamed his curls as well. They lay flat on his head now. He let his eyes wander down and savored the groomed Will standing before him. 

"Hello, Dr.Lecter," Will greeted him, Hannibal took a couple of bags out of his arms, and they walked to his living room.

"Hello, Will," Hannibal smiled softly at him. "You didn't have to do this, my kitchen is always open to you."

"To friends, I believe that is what you told me. Your kitchen was always open to friends. _Friends,_ we are not, Dr. Lecter."

The ice from Will's terse reply sent biting cold into Hannibal's veins. He watched as Will took out plates and containers and uncovered their meal on the table. 

"Pigs in a blanket, fried tater tots, boxed macaroni and cheese, and a bag of black jelly beans." Will waved his hand in the presentation of this off-putting meal that he had prepared for the right doctor.

Hannibal's nostrils flared at the offensive odor, and he dared to peek into the translucent and blue-lidded Tupperware containing bread covered meat.

"What are pigs in a blanket?"

"Oh, they are high-quality frankfurters covered in crescent rolls and baked at 350. Dig in, Dr.Lecter." 

Will smirked and took his seat. 

"What wine should I get?"

"Unnecessary," Will informed him and took out a two-liter of Cheerwine soda and handed it to Hannibal as carefully as a bottle of fine wine.

"You have thought of everything," Hannibal remarked.

"After you sent me away, I had lots of time to think," Will stabbed his fork into a frankfurter and dipped it in mustard. Hannibal watched in abject horror but tried to appear open-minded to Will's meal.

"No one was more pleased to learn of your acquittal than I was, Will. " Hannibal's eyes were soft and shining. The pleasure of seeing Will before him was written all over his face.

"I believe I might have been just a hair more excited than you were, Dr.Lecter. How did you manage that anyway?" Will insinuated.

"The guilty party couldn't stand for someone else to take his spotlight, and you were revealed to be as innocent as you stated. "

"You couldn't stand to have your art credited by someone else." Will snapped.

"How can we move past this if you will not...."

"Wait," Will's eyes narrowed as he glared daggers at Hannibal from across the table.

Hannibal stopped mid-sentence and inhaled sharply in anticipation of what Will had in store for him.

"You did this. I was jailed for your murders, you know this. I don't expect you to admit to anything, you can't. Don't lie to me."

Hannibal nodded in near shame and popped a fried tater tot into his mouth and closed his eyes, finding that he enjoyed Will's strange meal. He was enjoying it because of the chef, and that fact got under Will's skin even more.

“I’d appreciate it if you return the same courtesy,” Hannibal replied after swallowing the bite down and scrutinized him coolly. He shoved himself a tiny bit of the boxed mac’ and cheese on his plate as well.

Will leaned back with glee as Hannibal reluctantly put one of his fried tater tots into his mouth and didn’t spit it out. He felt victorious and actually would have never thought that Hannibal Lecter, the renowned cook, famous for his murders and dinner parties in Baltimore, would actually even try junk food. 

“I have always been honest with you,” Will retorted and led the glass with the Cheerwine soda to his mouth. His gaze prompted Hannibal to do the same, but Hannibal fought with himself.

Trying Will’s meal was already more than a brave step he had taken, but drinking this atrocious thing?

“Drink, Doctor, if you want to keep this conversation going,” Will ordered in an authoritarian voice, putting emphasis on the word doctor, which made the psychiatrist aroused. Still, luckily Will didn’t see the dent in his pants. 

Scrutinizing him with deadly maroon eyes, Hannibal relented, poured himself a glass, and then let it slowly to his lips. Ugh, that smell of the cheap wine was repugnant - a pungent, sweet smell. The liquid entered his mouth, and he had to keep his composure to not spit everything out again or empty his stomach. Will’s lips curled up into another impish smile as he took in how Hannibal struggled to empty the glass. He really enjoyed himself to see the cannibal struggle with atrocious food. If he would throw up later, that was just fine. A little punishment after all, even though it was nothing compared to imprisonment and being framed for his murders. After a little while, the plates were empty, and none of the fast-food was left to Hannibal’s relief. He dabbed his mouth with a napkin and placed it down again, leaning back with a smirk.

“Ready for dessert?” Will asked. With a condescending smirk on his face, pointing to the doughnuts with the thick white sugar coating and chocolate sprinkles he had bought had Dunkin’ Donuts. Will took one out of the box and bit into it, earning a skeptical look from Hannibal.

The latter scrunched his nose and touched his belly that was slightly bloated as his digestion was not accustomed to greasy food. “I’ll pass. I’m afraid I’ve had enough fatty food for today.” 

“Fine,” Will commented in an indifferent tone, shrugging his shoulders. Having finished his doughnut, Will stood up, reaching for his containers on the table and the empty wrappings sprawled on Hannibal’s impeccable mahogany desk.“Then I think I will go home. We’re done here.”

Hannibal pursed his lips in displeasure. “What about the foot massage? That was part of the date that was promised, wasn’t it?” He paused.

Will turned around and gave him a dark stare. 

“Wasn’t I clear? No foot massage for you, _Doctor Lecter”,_ he spat out.

Hannibal pursed his lips in disapproval. “We haven’t moved past forgiveness, haven’t we?”

Will scoffed, assembling his empty Tupperware boxes and placed the Tupperware in the bag he had brought with him. He also packed in the half-empty bottle of the cheerwine soda. 

“We have moved past a lot of things, I guess,” he said darkly, glancing at Hannibal, who gathered the plates and put the silver cutlery on top of them. 

Hannibal acknowledged this with a hum and a heavy sigh and walked towards the kitchen, following Will. He mused how he could keep Will’s company. Actually, he didn’t mind giving _him_ a foot massage instead. 

“It’s a shame you feel you need to leave already,” Hannibal said as Will grabbed his dinner jacket from the coat rack in the anteroom and put it on before slipping into his herringbone coat. “I enjoyed your company..and our conversation.”

“Besides, you will miss a good treat,” he continued, trying to attract Will’s attention and interest. “I would love to compensate for the stay in prison and give you the foot massage instead.”

“My dogs need tending to,” Will lied while buttoning up his herringbone coat and putting on his dark grey cashmere scarf. Actually, he had hired a dog sitter and could arrange it if he wanted. Despite what Hannibal had done to him, he wanted to stay, but the doctor needed to persuade him to.

He wanted him to _beg._

What a stubborn boy, Hannibal thought, as Will gave him the pathetic excuse of having to go home to his dogs again. He was perfectly aware that Will was waiting for him to say pretty please, as Will walked with slow steps to the door and was about to turn the knob. He gave his best shot to appear as dignified as possible when he uttered the words. He literally had to force the words out of his mouth. 

“Please stay, Will,” Hannibal breathed when the door was already open, and Will was about to say his goodbye. 

Will stopped, and the farewell evaporated in his throat. The word yes formed in his mind but stayed there, swatted back by clearer thoughts. 

“Do you want me to stay and redeem the foot massage, Dr.Lecter?” Will spoke, barely tossing the words over his shoulder, waiting on Hannibal’s reply.

“Yes, please, Will,” Hannibal said, feeling his lips sting at the betrayal of his heart.

The door was closed, and Will turned and moved slowly back towards Hannibal. Hannibal met him halfway and took the bags from him.

“I’ll put these away.” The doctor smelled a hint of sweet melon coming from inside of the tote and investigated once he got into the kitchen. Next to the Tupperware and soda was a bottle of watermelon lotion with glitter. Over the side of the mascot, Watermelon’s left eye was a star-shaped sticker advertising the fact that Will had brought 0.79 cent lotion, with glitter, for the foot massage. He huffed and went to find a more complementary scent for Will’s feet.

Will waited and was beginning to wonder if Hannibal had decided to wash the dishes or if he was suffering the side effects of such a dietary shift. Will thought about the endless waves of nausea that he felt from the memories of dining with Hannibal. A few hours of discomfort would do him just fine. 

“It’s good to see your smile,” Hannibal’s voice rolled into Will’s ear, and he felt a pang of arousal. He moved gracefully towards the sofa. With a glass jar in hand, Hannibal took a seat across from Will. Hannibal positioned a small pillow across his lap. 

“I am ready to begin when you are, Will,” Hannibal spoke, his dark eyes lowered to Will’s feet. He started to unlace them, and then he slid his foot to Hannibal’s hand to see what the man would do. Slender fingers moved to quickly loosen Will’s shoelaces and remove the shoes. The smell of Will’s sweaty sock feet pulled at Hannibal’s mind. Moments when he was able to smell Will, and not his poor taste in cologne, and aftershave were his favorite times to take him in. 

The navy cotton was warm and wet to the touch. His fingers moved tenderly across Will’s feet to roll the socks and take both of his feet out and rest them on the pillow. The look that Will gave to him is unreadable, he had no idea what the man across from him was thinking. He opens the jar of oil and scoops a bit into his fingers and heats it between his palms. 

“You didn’t bring my watermelon lotion in here to use,” Will smirked and leaned back into the cushion against the armrest. 

“I thought that was for my massage, should I have pushed for it,” Hannibal took Will’s left foot into his hands and began to slowly spread the oil. Will jerks his ankle back and gasps. 

“Is it too warm?” Hannibal asked.

“No, it’s...fine,” Will sighed.

Hannibal cradled Will’s foot in his hands and began to work his thumbs upward over his heel. Will popped his neck and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, Hannibal is fixed on his face, with a smile on his lips. 

“Are you enjoying yourself, Dr.Lecter?” Will quipped, and Hannibal nodded.

“Immensely,” Hannibal answered quickly. “It’s a pleasure to have you over tonight,”

“Yes, after you paid for it, doctor.” 

Will was with him. He was pouting and feeding him unbearable foods, but he was here at all. There was hope. 

“Yes, after I put a rather large bid in with my girlfriend sitting at my side,” Hannibal kneaded into the ball of Will’s foot and placed the other hand on top, sliding his fingers slowly up and down the top of his foot while he worked the pressure into the bottom. 

“She is still your girlfriend?” Will asked

“She is not.” 

“She broke up with you?”

“She broke up with me,” Hannibal confirmed.

“Good for her to take a break when she did. Who knows what you would do had she gotten too close to the Chesapeake Ripper. “ Will said, his dark blue eyes locked into Hannibal’s.

Hannibal gripped Will’s toes and lifted and lowered his foot for emphasis. “Will,” he said as the heel of his foot slid onto the pillow.

“No, Dr.Lecter, you are not going to play this game any longer. I know what you are,” Will snapped.

“Yes, you do.” Hannibal dropped his gaze to the feet again. 

“It doesn’t matter, No one believes me. So why not get back into therapy, right, Dr.Lecter?” 

“We can continue it at any time that you like,” Hannibal picked his foot back up and ran more oil across Will’s toes. His fingers pressed into the toe pads, and he carefully extended and stretched each toe. Hannibal carded his fingers between Will’s toes, holding his foot, and putting space between each one with the width of his finger. He rubs his fingers as far as he can reach on the ball of Will’s foot. 

Will’s dark blue eyes closed again, and Hannibal wasn’t happy with the amount of grey and purple on his eyelids, Will looked exhausted. He wanted to give as much as he could to Will. He took another bit of oil and rubbed his fingers together. This time he placed a hand on each foot and worked over the soles softly before gripping them between his thumbs and the rest of his fingers on top, massaging the tension from Will’s delicate feet. 

The coconut oil was a satisfactory compromise between the lotion that Will brought and any that Hannibal had on hand that would only fragrance Will with scents he associated with himself. The oil complimented his sweaty skin perfectly. Hannibal could taste the must from his sweaty toes on the roof of his mouth, and he held his breath to experience every moment of it that he had. His eyes fell back on Will, who was sinking into the sofa cushions with droopy eyes.

When Will sank into the sofa, Hannibal knew he was doing things right, and a little smile sneaked upon his face. A pleased sigh rolled from Will‘s lips as he kept on massaging his feet and rubbing in the coconut oil. He drew circles on his feet and kissed each toe with reverence. He also enjoyed the salty smell of arousal coming off him which made him optimistic that Will was attracted to him. 

Coming back to himself, Will snorted at the sight of the serial killer kneeling on the floor and treating his feet as if he was a god. 

The look that the other man had on his face puzzled Will. It wasn’t dissimilar from the look he gets when listening to music during their rides to crime scenes together. He had seen that look when Hannibal enjoyed a glass of wine. It was hat same wide-eyed gaze, but even softer. 

Hannibal got more oil to extend the massage and keep his hands gliding across his skin. The doctor allowed himself the briefest thought of helping Will from his pants and offering him a more thorough massage. As soon as it arrived, he tucked it back into his mind and kept his thoughts on the present moment, giving Will pleasure and relaxation.

Hannibal did not keep up their conversation as he dedicated himself to the massage and indulged himself in this little fantasy. His own cock twitched at the thought. But his face must have betrayed him, or his silence has given him away. Plus, Will’s empathy was extraordinary and nearly all-encompassing. “You are suspiciously silent, Doctor,” Will said, his blue eyes fixed on Hannibal. He narrowed them a little. “Are you already planning something again?” These words were a soft purr but sounded deliciously dangerous to Hannibal nonetheless.

“ I assure you that I am not planning anything, Will,” he said and looked straight into Will’s eyes. 

“My thoughts merely strayed for a moment.” He paused.

“Be honest with me, Doctor,” Will demanded. “You remember what I said about lying earlier?” 

“Yes. That you prefer sins of omission to outright lies.”

“So tell me, then. What is on your mind?” 

Hannibal avoided his gaze for a moment. A tinge of pink crept on his cheeks. Will smiled as he noticed that. He knew what Hannibal was thinking but humiliating him was so fun now. He enjoyed treating him this way after the stay in prison.

“I was considering extending the massage to your whole body to give you the full experience of relaxation.”

Will raised one of his eyebrows and shot a skeptical look down at Hannibal, then shook his head and snorted. 

“The full experience, huh?” Will repeated these words in a cruel mocking tone. His face turned somewhat thoughtful as he considered the offer the doctor was giving him. Still, his heart ached at the thought of his betrayal. So many emotions raced through his mind. Will found it difficult to place his own feelings for Dr. Lecter.

He withdrew his foot from Hannibal’s grasp. 

“Maybe next time, _Doctor_ ,” Will said. 

“And I could get accustomed to getting paid.”

Hannibal let Will’s right foot go as Will withdrew it from his grasp. He stood up and brought Will a fresh pair of black socks, made of fine cashmere. After the massage, he didn’t intend him to put on his old, stinky socks. Hannibal also gathered Will’s bag with the Tupperware.

“Thank you,” Will said and put them on, then slipped into his boots. 

“I would pay you again,” Hannibal confessed softly, looking at him with gentle, maroon eyes. “Just to have you here. I would spend all the money in the world.”

Will’s grip on the doorknob tightened. His cheeks grew hot as he heard the confession from the psychiatrist’s lips. It made things difficult to feel. For the first time this evening, he gave him a fond, genuine smile, even though his feelings were mixed.   
  


“I didn’t take the Chesapeake Ripper to be _submissive and into financial domination_ ,” Will remarked with a crooked smile and an incredulous look on his face.

Hannibal’s cheeks reddened a little, and he had difficulties to hide his embarrassment, and so he looked away for a tiny moment. 

“Only for you, Will,” Hannibal finally replied and stepped closer, breaching the distance between them. “Only for you.”

Will brushed his hands over Hannibal’s cheek, giving a light and teasing gesture. He held his breath as Will did so.

“Good night, Doctor.” 

“Good night, Will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading and commenting!
> 
> The songs that inspired us to write the fic:
> 
> Miike Snow - Genghis Khan   
> Nirvana - Come As You Are


End file.
